dA Music Meme
by You'veBeenJayed
Summary: A music meme--NOT a songfic. Directions inside. My theme: South Park. Random coupling and friendship, etc. inside. Read and review and give it a try if you think you're up to it!


**This is the dA Music Meme for Writers! I've been in a huge slump in ideas lately, so I decided doing something new like this might help me. But I'm doing this through WordPad and not Microsoft because the virus my computer just had...deleted it and I don't know how to get it back. Dx**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**

**2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.**

**3. For each song, write something ****inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**

**4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.**

**--**

1. I Wan'na Be Like You by The Jonas Brothers

This was it. Time to go on and show them all he had. Sweat dripped from his brow, his jade eyes dartd around the room nervously, his breath came out in hitched gasps.

He clenched his written speech in his hands. "Kyle Broflovski." He froze, his heart leapt, his feet moved forward instinctively. He stopped at the front of the room, frozen in fear.

He gulped and tried to speak. Failed. Tried again. Failed. People were beginning to snicker and whisper.

Finally, he looked through the crowd of judging people and his eyes locked on those familiar warm blue ones. A wonderful smile. He smiled back. Relaxed. Breathed.

Walked away and aced the report.

2. No Fear by The Rasmus

"You ready for this?" Stan smiled over at her. She smiled back and tightened her grip on his hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." She took a deep breath and moved in sync with him to the dance floor. She in her sparkling red cocktail dress, him in his black tux. They looked like the couple of the year. Neither of them knew how to dance, but they knew all eyes would be on them.

It was now or never. Stan had never been able to kiss her. He led her to the dance floor where all eyes watched expectantly. Surprisingly, they did well. He stepped on her feet maybe twice, but easily got the hang of it.

Finally, the dip. He dipped her and looked deeply into her shining violet eyes. She could have stayed in that moment forever. Then he leaned forward, they locked eyes, closed them. Everyone was watching...

...Then he puked all over her dress and she couldn't have laughed any louder.

3. Decoy by Paramore

Kenny met his eyes from through the huge crowd of people. It was like it was just he and his love in the entire school. They started towards each other like they were the only two in existance. The bell rang and they got lost in the mass of rushed teenagers.

Later on, in gym, Kenny looked on at the boy of his dream. He couldn't have looked any better in his gym shorts and T-shirt. He started towards him, wanting to just grab him and kiss him. Then Stan came and dragged him away. Just like that. He didn't have a chance.

On the way home, Kenny was sad. He sat on the bus and looked out the window, moodily awaiting for the bus to pull out from school.

"Mind if I sit here?" Kenny looked up and beamed.

"Sure, Kyle. I'd love for you to."

4. We Live by Superchick

He never knew it could hurt so much. The pain of losing a loved one. Tears begged to fall down his cheeks and he allowed them to, freely. But he didn't care if anyone was watching this time. He hurt too much.

Kyle watched the ceremony go by in a numb daze. He watched as his friends passed by, patting his back, saying supposedly reassuring things that were supposed to make him feel better; but they only made him feel worse. None of their words would bring him back. Nothing could.

Once everyone was gone, Kyle stood, even as the rain began to pour down in sheets. He stood and stared at his beloved's grave. Finally, when he couldn't take it any longer, he crumbled and cried to the heavens, hoping somewhere his loved would hear him and come back to him.

But he knew it would never be.

_Here lies Kenny McKormick. R.I.P_

5. Like Woah by Aly and AJ

They couldn't have been happier or look stupider--but they didn't care what others thought of them, because in that moment, they were at peace. Having the time of their lives while they still could at ten-years-old.

Stan and Kyle laughed and laughed as they spun around in circles. They would make themselves dizzy, then fall to the ground and laugh some more until one of them either puked or just passed out from the pure simple fun. When one tried to talk, it would end in nothing but laughter in the end.

They fell for the last time and giggled to themselves as the wind blew gently through their messed up hair.

It was in that moment they knew that they would stay best friends 'till the end.

6. Girl All the Bad Guys Want by Bowling for Soup

There she was: Bebe Stephens. The most beautiful girl in school, not to mention the most untouchable. Guys clamoured over her. She got gifts practically every day. But she always turned them down with a bored sigh.

She had all the guys in the world, but she couldn't feel more alone. Her brown eyes were always locked on the one boy in the entire school that couldn't seem less interested in her. Kyle Broflovski. And that's just what made him so...exotic. She loved him, but he would never notice her no matter how hard she tried to get him to.

Bebe sighed again as she passed by Kyle.

"Oh, hey, Bebe?" She turned around expectantly.

"Y-yeah, Kyle?"

He flashed her the most wonderful smile that made her want to faint. His heart leapt in his throat and his cheeks burned as he turned his head away. She would never want him.

"Uh, n-nevermind..."

And Bebe Stephens turned away, heartbroken.

Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia by Reba McEntire

Cartman always was a sadistic bastard, so when he was trialed for murder, nobody was completely surprised. There was a motive and past records, so it didn't take much for the police to take him away. But what they didn't hear in his voice, that only his friends heard, was the pain and suffering and truth.

"I didn't kill him--I swear!" And that was the truth. The truth that nobody believed. So he was sentenced to death.

Kenny shook his head. "If he didn't do it, then who did?" he asked Stan.

Stan ignored him and watched as they poured the poison into Cartman's veins. He was pale and scared, but assured that fat fuck's little boyfriend would never go crawling back to him. It wasn't an accident, but he had gotten away with it. He loved him too much. He couldn't let him go back to Cartman.

So Stanley Marsh killed Kyle Broflovski.

8. Do What You Do by Pink

He stepped out of his sleek, new corvette. His polished black shoes stepped on the surface of the ground. He slammed the door shut and tightened his bow-tie, adjusted his gleaming glasses, and slicked back his raven hair.

His very presence made the line of ladies gasp and sigh and fall all around him. He didn't smile once. The cameras snapped as his black clashed against the red of the famous carpet. Taking one last look around and one last 'cool' nod, he made a peace sign to the crowd and entered his movie premire.

Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman followed after him, rolling their eyes.

"God, he is such a show-off." Kyle groaned and stomped in after his friend.

9. Fences by Paramore

He knew he wasn't crazy. Why did everyone think he was crazy? Was it the spazms, the twitching, the random noises? He wasn't crazy!

He huddled into himself and began to rock himself to sleep like he did every night, mumbling unknown words to himself. He wasn't even twitching anymore! Why was he still in here? They wanted to watch him, experiment on him--they were probably aliens trying to explore his buttox--he knew their plans.

All he wanted was to get out of here!

"Tweek Tweak?"

"Yeah?" Tweak looked up.

"Someone's getting you out of here. Stand up and we'll lead you to the front desk." The doctor moved out of the way and that's when he saw him.

Craig flashed him a smile and a wink. "I'm finally bustin' you out, buddy."

10. Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace

"C'mon, Kyle! We gotta go!" Kenny snatched his arm until it was yanked away.

Kyle shook his head. "N-no. I can't do it..."

The blonde had to lean closer to hear. He shrugged whatever mumblings the other boy was saying off and lifted him up from underneathe his arms. "Well, I'm not leaving you here." He took Kyle's hand in his and they ran.

Voices screamed in their heads as the building fell apart bit by bit, quickly burning into nothing but ashes. Kyle's tears were dried off his face before they were barely formed. Suddenly, a large piece of wood dropping. Kyle saw it--Kenny didn't.

"Kenny--no!" Kyle valiently pushed Kenny out of the way. Kenny was stunned. He turned around.

"Kyle!" He coughed. "Kyle!" He dragged Kyle out of the flaming debree. Happiness flowed through him as he carefully carried him bridal-style outside into the cool night air. Officers rushed up but Kenny just held Kyle in his arms, crying for him to wake up.

Kyle's eyes opened. "I love you Kenny."

"Kyle...I...Thank you..."

--

**I will just say right now that...THAT WAS HARD!**

**Oh, man! I didn't think I'd get through it! But I did--and I didn't cheat once. I went through the entire thing. Of course some of them are going to seem rushed or maybe not make any sense, but I did the best I could considering the circumstances. I recomend it! It's actually pretty fun!**

**Read and review!**


End file.
